


【叉冬】噩梦与面罩

by batcat229



Series: 千字短打 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：<br/>1、结尾有基鹰彩蛋<br/>2、PTSD老梗<br/>3、叉骨大大连酱油都没打成</p>
    </blockquote>





	【叉冬】噩梦与面罩

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、结尾有基鹰彩蛋  
> 2、PTSD老梗  
> 3、叉骨大大连酱油都没打成

        Bucky从噩梦中惊醒。他扯着领口猛地坐了起来。汗湿的睡衣在碰到空气后给他的后背带来了不适的寒意，似乎梦境中埋没他的寒冰也跟着来到了现实世界一样。Bucky的右手摸上自己的背，但那里只有湿哒哒的布料。  
  
         对了，他已经摆脱九头蛇加入了复仇者，现在他在复仇者大厦，世界上最安全的地方之一。Bucky盯着还布满星星的电子窗户慢慢剔除掉刚才噩梦中的场景，试图把脑内零散的记忆串联起来。他把左臂放在额头，然后又闭上眼，希望金属冰凉的温度能让他的脑袋冷静下来。  
  
        然而这种自我安慰聊胜于无。不安在通风管口映入Bucky眼帘后又阴魂不散地回来了。Bucky知道复仇者大厦的通风管里连老鼠都不会有，但是他就是对空无一物的通风管产生了恐惧，就像下一秒就会有什么从里面窜出来要了他的命一样。他干脆利落地把被子甩向那骇人的入口，然后滚到床底下盯着通风管下方的墙壁。  
  
        虽然他的武器已经被搜刮一空，但他不会让任何人威胁自己的性命。他的生命受到威胁了吗？谁？  
  
        Bucky的大脑再次陷入混乱，不过他的身体并没有解除警报，而且现在被警惕性分走一部分注意力肯定没有什么帮助。Bucky试图说服自己这里并没有敌人，却只能僵着身子趴在床底，无望地串联着记忆又让恐惧轻而易举地把好不容易连起来的线索绞碎。  
  
        Bucky在又往黑暗中退守了一点时，踢到了些什么。对武器的渴望让他欣喜若狂地几乎是扑了上去，不过躺他手里的不过是个黑色的面罩。  
  
        Bucky的脑海里闪过了自己向Steve请求保留这个面罩的话语。当时Steve说了什么来着？他的表情似乎很悲伤的样子，不不不，自己一定是和Steve其他什么时候的记忆弄混了。不过没想到这个面罩居然逃过了销毁，留了下来。  
  
        Bucky的机械臂自发接过面罩带了上去。面罩拙劣的设计根本没有考虑过人体工程学，为了提高过滤效果而被忽视的透气性让前杀手产生了轻微的窒息感，但他的心里却泛起了一种异样的安全感。  
  
       他想起在冬兵时期，为了掩人耳目只要离开基地他就必须带上面罩。而离开基地就意味着他会和Rumlow呆在一起。虽然特战队长有个坏嘴巴，但他会给自己守夜。只要有危险，Rum一定会叫醒自己的。这就是身为兵器的使命，让自己的状态保持最佳，然后为所有者而战。Rum大概是他遇到过的最好的管理者了。  
  
        是吗？Bucky在重新坠入梦乡前试图想起第一任或是其他管理者的脸，但无论哪次清醒的记忆，他能想到的就只有Rum紧皱的眉头……  
  
        正蹲守在通风管里的Clint紧握着弓目睹了整个过程。他明白这种感受，他已经72小时没有睡眠，但恐惧依旧兀自在他灵魂中蔓延，就像他下眼眶越发显眼的阴影一样。  
  
        “你看，小鸟，没有人能逃离梦魇。”他脑海里的人这么说。  
——————End——————

**Author's Note:**

> 1、因为篇幅太短不知道该不该发sy，就先发微博试试吧  
> 2、这都是失眠的怨念啊，怨念 Orz  
> 3、感觉其实更像是条漫脚本，好想看到作品 Orz  
> 4、要掉线了，这坑爹的校园网


End file.
